This invention concerns paved roadways, and in particular curbs and gutters for roadways. Conventional practice has been to cast curbs and gutters in concrete at the site. Such practice has been implemented using complex equipment which is too expensive for small municipalities and are subject to state inspection and specifications which are difficult to meet. Manual methods are slow due to the need for hand finishing.
Concrete curbs must be removed at driveways, etc., which is difficult and expensive.
Concrete curbs also present hazardous obstacles which can damage road plows and vehicle tires when impacted.
It has heretofore been proposed to mold rubber from recycled tires into bumper strips and curbing installed onto existing roadways and for landscape applications, but these have been add on installations which do not replace the gutter-curb portions of conventional concrete curbs of paved roadways
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved construction of roadway curbs and gutters which can be installed at low cost and easily removed in sections as for making repairs and for providing curb openings for driveways.
It is another object to reduce the hazard of curbs as obstacles which damage road clearing equipment and vehicle tires.